Amelia Lighter and the Attack: Hogwarts in 2019
by Gojugal
Summary: Amelia Lighter and her twin Rebecca are entering Hogwarts the same year as Lily Luna Potter and Hugo Weasley. Though they believe everything will be peaceful due to the demise of Voldemort (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named/You-Know-Who), they are wrong...


"Let's go!" Mum screamed from across the hallway. She pulled out her wand and made our trunks hover out the door and into the car. I picked up my owl, Artemis, and my twin's owl, Apollo.

"Get your owl, Rebecca!" I shouted to her and she bounded forward to retrieve him.

"Amelia, get in the car! We're late!" My dad yelled to me. I ran out the door and shot into the car after Rebecca. Dad cast a Supersensory Charm and dashed out of the driveway to King's Cross Station.

My mother was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Hufflepuff when the Second Wizarding War occurred. They were only 4th years but stayed to fight and survived. I got the Ravenclaw genes, as I was sitting and reading a lengthy volume on the Second Wizarding War written by the famous Ginny Weasley, and my sister got the Hufflepuff genes; she was listening to every word our parents were saying.

"Did you know Harry's daughter is starting school this year? And so is Hermione and Ron's son," my dad asked.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter? The Boy who Lived?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Amelia. You'll probably meet her," my mom sighed. Though she was Ravenclaw, she often got tired of my questions.

"What's her name?" Rebecca asked. "I think I'd want to meet her."

"I don't know." Dad said. "Now, shush, we're almost here." We shut our mouths obediently as we pulled into King's Cross. I looked around and saw three broomsticks leaning against a wall. I gulped and hoped no Muggles had seen them passing. We got out of the car and loaded the trunks and owls on top of the trolley. Rebecca and I pushed the cart as Mum and Dad paid for entry and looked around.

"Ah, there she is!" Mum took the cart from us and moved forward towards an already-robed family. It was the Malfoys; Draco, Astoria, Scorpius and their first year daughter, Caitlyn. We knew the family well from the Ministry; Rebecca and I tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Hello," Mr. Malfoy said. My dad stopped to talk as we moved toward Platform 9 and three quarters.

"I'm scared," I said as we approached the brick wall.

"Best do it at a run then," Mum reassured and we broke into a run in front of the platform.

CHOO-CHOO! A minute later, we were facing the Hogwarts Express and loading our trunks in. I clutched my owl and ran to where my parents were standing.

"Love you, Mum and Dad," Rebecca said as she gave them a big hug. I joined in.

"Send us letters," I told them worriedly.

"Twice a week," Dad confirmed. A horn broke through and students began hopping onto the train.

"Bye!" I yelled as we approached the train. A calloused hand helped me in and we began roaming for a compartment. Mostly, all of them were full with talking, laughing kids.

"We'll never find one," I moaned pessimistically but Rebecca pointed to a compartment with only two children, who both looked like first years. She dragged me in and we sat down opposite from the pair. The two kids, a red-headed girl and boy, looked up and said nothing. Rebecca nudged me with her elbow and I groaned inwardly, knowing I would have to start the conversation.

"Hello," I said and held out my hand for the girl to shake. "I'm Amelia Lighter and this is my twin, Rebecca."

"Pleased to meet you," Rebecca greeted and held out her hand to the boy.

"I'm Lily and this is my cousin, Hugo," the girl said and the boy nodded.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Hugo said excitedly.

"Ravenclaw," I said as Rebecca said, "Hufflepuff."

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor. Both my mom and dad were in there," Hugo said.

"Mine were both in Gryffindor too, but I'm not brave. So I guess, Ravenclaw." Lily replied sadly. Then she looked to the side and saw Artemis and Apollo.

"You have owls?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yea, we got them for our birthday. For our next one, we're gonna get brooms. I wanna join the Quidditch team. I've been watching the Holyhead Harpies for years!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"My mom was on the Holyhead Harpies for a bit," Lily said solemnly.

"Really?" I said skeptically. "What was her name?" Lily opened her mouth to answer when the sweets lady opened the compartment door. We gladly bought Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Pasties. I tore into a Chocolate Frog and found the card: Dumbledore.  
"I have five thousand Dumbledore's. All I need is Harry Potter to complete my set," I groaned. I looked over and saw Hugo opening his.

"Harry Potter!" I shouted. "Can I have it?"

"Sure," Lily said. "I have the real one at home." Then she turned to Hugo who then said: "Bit of a pain, really."

"You mean you're Harry Potter's daughter?" I asked/shouted. She nodded nervously as I pulled out the large book I had been reading earlier in the car. I flipped to the epilogue which read: I am now married to Harry Potter and have three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Ron and Hermione have two children, Rose and Hugo.

"Hey, that's Mum's book!" Lily said, obviously surprised. "I haven't even read it yet!" I got up quickly and sat next to her; Hugo switched with me to sit next to Rebecca.

"I'm on page 394," I said. Lily snickered and I cast a questioning look on her. She waved it off and turned to the page. (Haha!)

_Harry and Hermione were now left alone, searching and searching for the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy Slytherin's locket. Their only choice was Godric's Hollow, the place where, that terrible night, Harry became the Boy Who Lived…_

"Get dressed, Lily! We're almost there!" We looked up from the book much later to see two boys similar looking to Lily at the door and I realized they would be her brothers, James and Albus. A red-headed girl looking alike to Hugo pushed past them and I knew she was Rose. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca and this is my twin, Amelia," Rebecca said.

"Pleasure," he answered. "I'm James and this is Albus. We're Lily's brothers."

"Well, now that you've gotten off, could you leave so we could get ready?" Lily put in sassily.

"Alright then. We'll leave you to your girl talk," Albus retorted and stomped away.

"Hey! I'm a boy!" Hugo remarked loudly, grabbed his robes and stomped after them.

We were soon getting off the train. Though I had heard stories of Hogwarts and everything about it, my stomach was filled with butterflies of excitement, happiness, and curiousness.

"Firs' years here!" A gruff voice said and I looked over the sea of heads to find Hagrid, who I had heard about for many years from Mum and Dad.

"We're gonna go in the boats!" Lily whispered excitedly. Rebecca squeezed my hand nervously.

"They still do that?" I asked disbelievingly.  
"Tradition," Lily answered vaguely. I sighed.

"I get seasick," Rebecca said apprehensively. I sighed again.

"You'll be fine!" I said encouragingly. She smiled.

Lily, Rebecca, Hugo, and I got into a four-seated boat which immediately started up. It sailed smoothly down the water and I swore I saw something moving underneath us; maybe the fabled giant squid.

"Righ' 'round this bend, you'll be seein' Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

Luckily, we didn't have to worry too much about the seasickness because the view of Hogwarts was too stunning to care about that. Towering walls and sky-reaching towers made us look up in wonder.

"Wow!" Hugo exclaimed. "I never thought Hogwarts would look this…magnificent," I nodded in amazement and astonishment. Soon, the boat thumped lightly onto the shore near the main door of the castle and we carefully unloaded.

"Follow me! Single file!" Hagrid called. We trekked after him with pep in our steps, waiting patiently for what was to come. I knew the Muggle-borns here would not have any idea but I knew about the Sorting Hat and his songs. I wondered if they still used that 21 years later. We halted in front of two large mahogany doors. Hagrid knocked three times with a large hand-THUMP, THUMP, THUMP-and the doors of the castle swung open.


End file.
